iCarly One Shot Chronicles
by The Writing Princess
Summary: I know what you're thinking... But please read this. I work hard on these. Rated "T" because themes vary.
1. The Power of Splashface

**Ok, I think I know what you're thinking... **_**Oh no, another collection of iCarly oneshots? **_**Well, that's... what it is. I want to try and get up to 100 chapters... and that shouldn't be too much trouble because I like writing oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

_**Chapter 1: The Power of Splashface**_

Sam's POV:

"I hate the letter 'V'! Doesn't it realize it's just half of a 'W'?" I spat while Carly threw a ball of socks at me to catch.

"I know what you're saying! But, some people actually make their W's with 'U' shapes... like a 3 lying horizontally." I returned the sock ball to her. Just then, Freddie walked in unannounced.

"Hola, chicas!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly met him at the door with her glass of Wahoo Punch in hand, "you want some Wahoo punch?"

"Sure," he answered. _Hey, _I thought, _I'm thirsty too!_

As if Carly received my mental note, she asked, "How about you, Sam?"

"Sure, thanks." We all talked for a while. We thought of this hilarious skit for iCarly. Ok, so we take Gibby, put him in a swim suit, give him a bucket of dog food, put him on the window-washer's platform, and make him drop the dog food. Freddie is gonna set up a tiny hidden camera to see the people's reactions. I can't wait. So, after a while Freddie went home.

"Carls, can I stay the night?" I asked, sticking to the daily routine of my life: _Wake up, go to school, cause trouble, walk to the Groovy-Smoothie, go to Carly's house, not do homework, eat her ham, nap on the couch, check my Splashface, sleep the night inside the Shay's bedroom in their guest room in the second floor. Sometimes, I had to substitute "Sam's nap time" for "Think of iCarly stuff time" or "Do Web show time". _I had already completed the first eight steps, keeping my nap time for today, and now I was off to check my Splashface. It was about 7:30 I logged in and this is what I saw:

_Hello: **SammyHammybambambam**_

_Messages: __**82**_

_New: __**1**_

_New Message From: **techfred8**_

_Old: __**81 old**_

I also saw 82,000,000 posts about her new boyfriend, Connor. I opened my new message from Freddie. It read:

_**Sam, meet me on the fire escape at 8:30 tonight.**_

_**~techfred8**_

_Okay, mysterious..._ I thought to myself as I re-read the message about 5 times. "CAR-LAY!" I called. Carly jogged over. "Do you happen to know anything about this?" I asked, gesturing to the monitor.

She turned away and snickered. That was her tell. "Don't lie to me, Shay..." I gave her a warning glance.

"All I can say is," she snickered again, "wear something pretty," she told me, grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. She dressed me up in a strapless purple sun dress with silver flats. It took 5 minutes. Since I already had my preferred mount of make-upon, and my hair was to my liking, I refused to let Carly touch my face.

I went back downstairs to reply to Freddie's message. This is what I wrote:

_**You nub... ok fine. Carly got me all dolled up... I'll see you on the roof in half an hour, Fredwad.**_

_**~SammyHammybambambam**_

Sometimes I think my e-mail address is just too long. _SAMANTHA, OFF TOPIC! _I mentally slapped myself. I tried to think of what Freddie's intentions could be. Soon enough, my thoughts were interrupted by a _'Pang!'_ from my Splashface. I checked it to find a reply from Frednub.

_**Sam, do you think you could come up now... instead?**_

_**~techfred8**_

I became suddenly uneasy and apprehensive about meeting him on the roof, since I hadn't had time to think up a list of possible intentions. But, the suspence of not knowing was killing me. "Carls!"

"What?" she called from the couch.

"Come hither, Shay. I need-ith thee," I requested in a proper sounding voice. She came over and looked at the message I pointed to.

"OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" She squealed, "He's moving it up a half an hour! Go, Puckett. When you get back, I want ALL those details, Samantha!"

"Fine, Carlotta... I'll go! Bye, ttyl."

"Puckett!" she said sternly, while pointing to the door.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," I walked lazily to the door. As I got there, the buzzer-thing beeped, which meant someone wanted to come up.

"Sam, could you get that?" Carly asked, since I was at the door and she was on the couch.

"Sure beans." I pressed the button to hear someone talk.

"_Carly?" _said Connor's voice. I took my hand off the button.

"Ooh! It's Connor! Sam, let him up!" Carly squealed. I placed my hand on the button again.

"Nope Connor, it's me, Sam. Carly's here. Come on up... I was just leaving." With that, Connor came up and started to make out with Carly on the couch. _Eww, _I thought. I walked out to the fire escape, "Fredwaaaaardoooo!"

"Over here Princess Puckett." I looked over to see him sitting by the ledge. I walked over to him. "Here," he said as he handed me a small box. I opened it to see a white gold, 7 carat necklace with star clusters in the front. It looked like this: .com/necklaces/diamond-necklace-prd_ndy_ (but it didn't have the flowers on the chain). Anyway, I was floored; stunned; amazed; overpowered; out of this world; over the moon; blown away! I couldn't describe the emotions running through my mind.

"Oh—oh Freddie... Uh—I—uh—how—why—wow," I stuttered.

"Shhh, Sam, you don't have to say anything. Just listen. I think you're beautiful. I've loved you since—since—since I don't even remember when. All I've wanted for a long, long, LONG time now, is for you to be my girlfriend. I love you and I can't imagine how I'd feel if I didn't have you."

"But—but what about all those years that you pined for Carly's love and affection?" I asked. He chuckled a bit.

"That was my 13-16-year-old-mind putting up the strongest possible decoy I could to mask my feelings for you." He smiled. I lunged forward and kissed him passionately. I thought. We wouldn't be here if he hadn't messaged me on Splashface. I mentally smiled.

**Boom! Chapter 1! I'll be taking a break from my story iHave a Son until I finish this... it shouldn't take long. Next chapter should come soon!**

**Seddie, Peace, Love, and toast,**

**The Writing Princess (FYI: I might refer to myself as WP from time to time [I'd use 'TWP' but I think that's the name of a hardware company or something.] Until Next time, Arivaderchi!)**


	2. The FanFiction

**I'm back! *cue creepy music!—Stop creepy music!*. Did you miss me? No? Okay then, onto chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: No. I just watch iCarly. I just watch it... that's all. It's an innocent fangirl obsession. Dan Schneider is a VERY TALENTED man. He owns... not me.**

**P.S. the story they read (which I wrote too) is in italics... and all the regular dialogue is normal.**

_**Chapter 2: The FanFiction**_

3rd Person POV:

Freddie sat at the computer in Carly's apartment, Sam in his lap. They were surfing the iCarly FanFiction Archive.

"Freddie, look at that one. 'Why we Chose the Name Carly'. Click on it."

"Okay," Freddie moved the mouse over to the title and clicked on it.

Sam read aloud, "Fuzzy Flashback. "_NO! Carly!" Sam __shrieked__. She sat at the bedside of Carly who had been in an __extreme__ car accident. "CARLY! DON'T LEAVE US!" Sam screamed as the heart monitor gave a long monotone beep. Doctors flooded the room, knocking Sam around a bit. Sam placed her hand on the little bulge of her 2 months pregnant stomach._ _Sam __couldn't__ bare to watch her best friend die like that... She __ran__ to the waiting room and cried on Freddie's shoulder. "She's dying." she whispered. It was loud enough said for Spencer to hear and he bolted to Carly's room, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Sam just cried and cried. Freddie began to cry too. "She wanted to be here for the baby." Sam chocked. "I know." Freddie said as he stroked her hair and cried too. They cried hard. But that was nothing compared to when Spencer came out and told them that the Carly __Shay, which__ they cried for and prayed for her to live, had died. All 3 of them spiraled out of control and cried even harder__," _Sam gasped, over dramatically, "This chick killed off my best friend! And while I was pregnant too? Oh my gosh!"

Freddie continued aloud from where Sam left off, "_Reality Check. __Sam opened her eyes, smiled, and rolled over to face her boyfriend, Freddie. "Good morning babe," she said in a monotone voice. "Hi. How's my pregnant partner today?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice. "Fat... 8-months-pregnant fat. Ow. And our little rascal is kicking my guts and it hurts. And I miss her. I miss Carly so much... and I just wish she could be here." Tears came to her eyes. "I miss Carly too... She was our best friend. I have an idea, why don't we go for a walk in the park? And maybe you could burn off some of your '8-months-pregnant fat'." "Okay. Ow! Quit it!" The park was beautiful at 9:30 am. Birds tweeted and children played. Parents conversed with each other and dogs ran around free from their leashes. Freddie put his arm around Sam. He turned to say 'I love you' when a vicious, crazy pit-bull came and attacked her. She tried to fight back but she was 8 months pregnant and was being held down by the strong dog. Sam's vision had blacked out by the time Freddie and several other fathers and men pulled away the beast. The next thing Sam knew, she was awake in a hospital bed. The first thing she noticed was her baby was no longer in her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. Freddie walked back into the room after speaking with the doctor who had delivered her baby. "Freddie, is- is the baby d-de-dead? Because I wouldn't be able to handle that! Carly just died... if we lost our baby too I-I just-I..." she was speechless from there._" Freddie stopped and looked at Sam, "Woah, intense... I can't believe being very pregnant stopped you from attacking a dog!"

"I know, whoever wrote this is crazy, but I... kinda like this story though, I wanna keep reading."

"Me too!"

Sam then picked it up, "_Sam, I just talked to the doctor. She said that the baby is fine. We'll be able to see her in a few hours." "Well where is the baby now?" "In the NICU. The neonatal intensive care unit." "Why is the baby there?" "She was premature. She needs to gain enough weight and grow and develop all the way. But overall, she's fine." "You... said she... We- we have a-" "Yeah Sam, It's a girl!" he said with a weak smile. "What's her name?" "I decided to leave that up to you, Mama." Freddie said. The nurse came in, holding a pink blanket with a baby girl inside. "Surprisingly, your baby is over 4 pounds! Even being premature. Sam, you must heve been quite the eater during your pregnancy!" She said, not realizing the emotions in the room._" Sam stopped after that and said, "Hey! That nurse called me a pig!"

"No," Freddie reasoned, "she didn't... plus it's just a story. Go on!"

"_Sam gave her a sarcastic look. She slowly backed out after handing the baby to looked into her baby's eyes and knew the exact name to bestow on her daughter. __"Carly Faith. Carly Faith Puckett-Benson" Sam chose the name Carly because her best friend, Carly, had died in a car crash by a drunk driver. She chose Faith because Carly was the one who had always had faith in her, who hadn't given up on her, who believed in her... There was no way to repay someone for that. "Little Carly," Sam began, with more tears forming, "I'm sure you'll remind Daddy and me of Carly Shay, our bestest friend and your dead Godmother. I know you'll be beautiful, smart, funny, an amazing friend and-" She couldn't go on because of her sobs. Freddie took Carly in his arms and finished what Sam was trying to say. "Nothing will stop you. You'll be ambitious, amazing, your eyes sparkle like Carly's did, I know that Carly will look down on you in heaven and- and guide you through your life. Sweetheart, you have Carly's spirit." Now Freddie was crying too._ The end. Wow. I liked it... what about you, Freddie."

"I liked it, but I just hope it ever happens!"

"I know, right?" then they both laughed

**How did you boys and squirrels (VicTorious Reference!) enjoy chapter 2? I think this is a first time sort of thing because they're reading another one-shot I wrote, but it won't be a chapter here... Never mind that... Remember, reviews bring me smiles so please leave them. Smiles... you get that? It's pretty important. Thank you :)**


	3. Diving

**Hey-dee-ho! How you be? Anyway, I really like this one... Even though there's no seddie, it's just Sam in deep thought ('Sam in deep thought' sounds like quite the Oxymoron, doesn't it?) I think it's cool. I hope you feel the same! :)**

**Disclaimer: No. Still no. Always no.**

_**Chapter 3: Diving**_

Sam's POV:

Alone.

That's exactly how I prefer it when I dive.

The wind blows my luscious curls back behind my shoulders. I look down into the crystal pool water. Apprehensive feelings consumed my soul. But, I had learned to professionally dive when I was 3. It was a secret passion of mine. But, I'd stopped for quite some time. My father, Riley Puckett, was the one who taught me to dive professionally. He knew how. My father was a strong man. He had bulging pecks and a six-pack. He had a tattoo on his right bicep that had mine and Mel's name and birthday written inside it.

'_Samantha Joy Puckett ~ 4/17/94 3:26 a.m.' _

'_Melanie Daffodil Puckett ~ 4/17/94 3:38 a.m.'_

My dad loved us more than anything. He still made time for his "little girlies" while he trained for the Olympics... that's right, _THE_ Olympics. One day, when Mel and I were 7, we found our mom in the kitchen crying. Mel asked what was wrong and Mom said that dad snapped his neck at the YMCA training pool. He died. Mel ran crying from the kitchen. But that's all I remember. After that, I blacked out. I fainted. That memory always made me woozy. But right now, I decide not to focus on that. I look forward into the sky. The rare cool breeze sweeps over the pool grounds and brush my face, making me look noble and majestic. This was, in fact, the first time I'd be diving again since I was seven.

An entire decade.

Time went too fast.

Oh, the humanity.

Right now, the feeling of missing my father overcomes me. But I feel his spirit—I realize I'm acting all girly right now but I don't care.

Dad. His hand is resting on my shoulder, urging me to go forward with it.

_Do the dive, _I could imagine him saying right now, _Sammy, don't be a wimp!_ Then he'd start to laugh. His laugh was contagious. He'd make me laugh as soon as he started.

My feet carry me to the edge of the diving board. 5 feet between me and pure bliss. I jump once, twice, three times. The third time I'm in the air, I lunge forward and do 2 front flips before regaining my diving form, completely upside down, and diving straight into the 10 foot water. My dad's praises ring in my head. I swim to the surface, flip my wet hair back and say, "Thanks, Daddy." I smile and swim to the ladder so I can dive again.

**I love this one. I put some of Sam's Dad in there... I think that if I include Mr. Puckett in any future stories, his name will be Riley... but, you don't care, do you? No? Okay... remember to Review!**


	4. The Dream

**Hello! ... Okay!**

**Disclaimer: Can I just stop this? No? Okay fine! I don't own anything. Thank you very much.**

_**Chapter 4: The Dream**_

I woke up in my bed, but I'd just gone to sleep.

I knew where I was.

I've had this same dream many times before.

I dreamt that my dad came home.

It would all start with me waking up. That had already happened. Then I would get out of bed and make it. Then I'd go to my drawer and pull out a pink penny-tee that read "Fig-Neuters" and black skinny jeans. I would comb and curl my hair, then get dressed. Then I'd go downstairs to see Spencer sitting on the couch with Sasha Striker (in my dream, they dated), I get a bagel from the fridge and then heat it up in the microwave. Then I'd sit down at the table and eat. But, when I am half-done, the door suddenly opens. I, expecting it to be Freddie, say "Hey," without even looking up.

"What, no 'OMG!' for your dear-old-dad?" a deep voice would then utter from the doorway, as opposed to Freddie's semi-deep, puberty-induced voice.

"Daddy!" I'd shriek as I'd drop my bagel and run to the door.

"Dad!" Spencer would then exclaim. He'd then leap up from the couch and pull us both into a group hug. We'd pull apart after a while and then Sasha would introduce herself.

"Hi Mr. Shay, nice to meet you, I'm Sasha Striker, and I'm dating your son."

"Actually, Sasha," Spencer would begin. He'd then get down on one knee and pull a small box from his pocket, "I'd like to change that," he'd smile a wide, proud smile, "Sasha Striker, would you be my wife?" he would ask hopefully.

"Oh, Spencer!" tears would spring to her eyes, "Yes, 1,000 times yes!" Spencer would stand up and hug her, swinging her in a circle before dipping her and kissing her passionately.

Spencer would then set her down, letting her talk to my dad again, "Never mind," she would say with a light, happy chuckle, "I'm _marrying_ your son!" she would correct, holding her left hand out for Spencer to slip the ring on.

"Personally, I think Sasha Shay sounds better than Sasha Striker anyway." My dad would say with a chuckle.

"You're a wise man, Mr. Shay; I think so too," Sasha tells my dad, grinning brightly. After this, we'd sit down and talk until Sam walks in and runs to hug my dad that she'd become fond of before he left when we were 5.

Then I woke up, for real. Sitting up in bed, I looked around my room. I got out of bed and made it. Then I went to my drawer and pulled out a pink penny-tee at random. It just happened to read "Fig-Neuters". I put on black skinny jeans, combed and curled my hair, then I went downstairs to find Spencer... sitting on the couch... kissing none other than Sasha Striker.

"Umm... Spence?"

"Oh hey, Carls," he said pulling away from the kiss.

"Umm..." I said, pointing to Sasha who had turned around.

"Oh, yeah, we're dating... for... 6 months now..."

"HOW DID I NOT FIND THIS OUT?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know..." he said sheepishly as he went back to kissing her. I got a bagel from the fridge and then heated it up in the microwave. Then I sat down at the table and ate. But, when I was half-done, the door suddenly opened. _Isn't this getting to be like exactly how my dream is? _I wonder. I, expecting it to be Freddie, said "Hey," without even looking up.

"What, no 'OMG!' for your dear-old-dad?" a deep voice uttered from the doorway.

"Daddy!" I shrieked as I dropped my bagel and ran to the door.

"Dad!" Spencer exclaimed. He leapt up from the couch and pulled us both into a group hug. We'd pull apart after a while and then Sasha introduced herself.

"Hi Mr. Shay, nice to meet you, I'm Sasha Striker, and I'm dating your son."

"Actually, Sasha," Spencer began. He got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket, "I'd like to change that," he smiled a wide, proud smile, "Sasha Striker, would you be my wife?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, Spencer!" tears sprang to her eyes, "Yes, 1,000 times yes!" Spencer stood up and hugged her, swinging her in a circle before dipping her and kissing her passionately.

Spencer set her down, letting her talk to my dad again, "Never mind," she said with a light, happy chuckle, "I'm _marrying_ your son!" she corrected, holding her left hand out for Spencer to slip the ring on.

"Personally, I think Sasha Shay sounds better than Sasha Striker anyway." My dad said with a chuckle.

"You're a wise man, Mr. Shay; I think so too," Sasha told my dad, grinning brightly. After this, we sat down and talked.

"This is too crazy! This is exactly like a dream I kept having!" I exclaimed. I got strange confused looks from everyone.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"I'll explain later." I assured them. Then, Sam walked in, as my dream foretold and ran to hug my dad that she'd become fond of before he left when we were 5.

_2 Years Later_

My dad has been home for 2 years. I'm 19 now, turning 20 in a week. I'm in a relationship with a wonderful boy, Logan Birch, who's 20. Sam and Freddie are engaged, as am I with Logan. My dad, surprisingly enough, approves of mine and Logan's relationship status. That's why he allows us to live with him in the infamous "Apartment 8-C"

As for Spencer and Sasha, otherwise known as _"Spasha"_, they moved into Apartment 8-J. They had a beautiful wedding about a year after Dad came home. They just had their first baby, and my first niece, Dae Catalina Shay. I call her Dae-zee, as in the flower... get it? Anyway, she's only 2 weeks old and I love her to death!

Ever since my dad has been home, everything has gotten so much better.

**I felt the need to but the '2 years later' bit... it's nice I think. :) I should have Chapter 5 up real soon... Here's a hint... it'll be called **_**Getting her Back into my Heart**_**. Keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
